Light in the Darkness
by Red Guard
Summary: KotOR continuation Fic. Spoilers inside. Revan and Bastila have destroyed the Old Republic, but at at what cost? Will their relationship weather the storm ahead? COMPLETE
1. Sith Empire

Light in the Darkness  
  
By Red Guard  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, did not and probably will not own Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic or any of the characters appearing in or associated with it. LucasArts and BioWare own the characters and most of events appearing in this work.  
  
Chapter 1: Sith Empire  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Location: Hoth, Unknown Cave  
  
A group of cloaked figures huddled together in the blackness, trying their best to ignore the howling winds that lashed the frozen surface of the planet. Their breathing was ragged, their bodies were cold, and their minds were weak from hunger. It was a dark time for all of them. It was a sobering realization, but even the Jedi could fall.  
  
'Master.' One of them spoke quietly. 'Will we survive?'  
  
'A Jedi can only go where the Force takes him.' A rough and gravelly voice answered. 'And I told you before, do not call me Master. I have not earned that right.'  
  
'But, you are our Master.' Another protested softly. 'The Jedi apprentices always.'  
  
'Hush.' The man silenced his younger companions. 'The Jedi Order is not once it what once was. In fact, I don't think anyone considers the Jedi to be much of an order anymore.'  
  
'The Sith.' Another spoke in resignation. 'They are too strong. What can we do against their might? High Council has fallen and all the Masters have been slain. The Republic has lost control over the Core Worlds, and what remains of the fleet is fleeing as fast as their hyperdrives can take them.'  
  
The man heaved another sigh. 'It does seem hopeless, doesn't it? But the Republic has weathered worse times. It will be only a matter of time before they retaliate.'  
  
'Master, tell us more of the great Sith War.'  
  
'The War? You wish to hear more of those times? Few wish to hear stories that tell of defeat and betrayal?'  
  
'We must know our past to guide the present.'  
  
'Well spoken, young one.' The man nodded slightly. 'Come closer, and I will tell you what I can. But, once this storm ends, we must move swiftly. We are not safe here.'  
  
The figures moved closer to their master, eager to listen to events that took place before their birth, events that they wanted to undo.  
  
'As I told you before, I was only a youth. no, a boy, when the Sith began their murderous rampage. Taken in by their lies, I began training in the Sith Academy on Korriban, until a great man came by and made me see that the darkness could never triumph over the light.'  
  
'Who was this great man?'  
  
A pained look crossed over the man's face. 'Maybe another time, young one. Those memories are painful.'  
  
'Master.' Another apprentice leaned in. 'Wasn't that the time when the Dark Lord rose to power?'  
  
'Yes.' The man nodded eager to change the subject. 'It was a bewildering state of affairs. Everything happened so quickly. As I journeyed to Coruscant to seek acceptance into the Jedi Order, I learned that the title of Dark Lord of the Sith had changed hands.'  
  
'There was another Dark Lord?'  
  
'The Sith are a barbaric people. They consider it appropriate to maim and murder to raise themselves above their brethren. But.' The man paused for a second, collecting his thoughts. 'That was not what had happened.'  
  
'I heard that the Dark Lord murdered his own apprentice, but I assumed that was impossible. How could his apprentice control the Sith without his knowledge?'  
  
'It was a confusing time, but from what I gathered from my Masters, the Dark Lord had been redeemed.'  
  
'Redeemed?' The group echoed in astonishment. 'Dark Lord Revan, redeemed?'  
  
'The Jedi Council had taken a gamble. They captured Revan, and attempted to purify his mind with the power of the Force. They surmised that only Revan could thwart his apprentice and end the tyranny of the Sith.' The Master cast his eyes downwards. 'But they couldn't have been more wrong. Instead of besting his pupil and saving the galaxy, he wrested the title of the Dark Lord from his apprentice's hands.'  
  
'How could the Jedi be so blind?'  
  
'The Jedi Council debated day and night over that decision. And in the end, they commanded one of their most promising Jedi to be Revan's guardian.' He sighed heavily. 'But, in the end, it was she who pulled Revan back to the darkness.'  
  
'The Dark Lady.' The group breathed.  
  
'Yes. Bastila.' The man said sadly. 'The Sith Army was unstoppable with Revan at its helm, but with both of them leading the unending horde of Sith, the Republic was crushed. 20 years was all it took for the Sith to conquer all of the Core Worlds and take Coruscant for their own.'  
  
His apprentices sat in silence, slowly taking in the dark history.  
  
'When almost all known planets were taken, Revan decided to declare war on the Order that had given him all he had.' The man smiled bitterly. 'I suppose that when you think about it, Revan had little choice. We Jedi fought the hardest. Even after everyone had given up, we continued to torment the Sith. As time passed, and worlds fell, the Sith grew complacent, and the Order struck again and again.'  
  
'But, Master, did you not say that.'  
  
'The Jedi do not fight? I suppose so, but there was no one to guide us. All the Masters had been hunted down and slain. Most of them by the hand of the Dark Lord and the Dark Lady themselves. There was no one to guide us as we fled from planet to planet.' He paused again, trying his best no to remember those times. 'I lost many friends, as did many others.'  
  
'When did you decide to fight back?'  
  
'A large group of us ran into what remained of the Republic's fleet. It was a pale shadow of its former self, but seeing the ships gave us a glimmer of hope. We met with the leadership of the Republic, and in the end, we decided that it was time to stop running. And that is where you come in.'  
  
'Us, Master?' They echoed him quietly.  
  
'The Jedi are weak, and not many of us are still alive. We need more of you to join our ranks. Though you may not receive the training that I did when my Masters were still around, the Jedi will try their best to provide for you.' The man's eyes blazed with conviction. 'You have all decided that it is time to fight. And so we shall.'  
  
He smiled as he saw their faces light up with pride and determination.  
  
'After this storm ends, we will try to bring the ship's hyperdrive system back online. Then, we will.' His eyes widened as he stopped in mid- sentence.  
  
'Master?' One of the youths asked in alarm.  
  
'Into the shadows, quickly!' The man whispered harshly. 'And make no noise.'  
  
They understood, and in a split-second they had leapt into the darkness, their bodies pressed against the cold rock. The man was left in the open, sitting cross-legged and facing the mouth of the cave. He looked onwards, ready to face his destiny.  
  
A few seconds passed, but they felt like years. He breathed deeply and focused his mind. His life was not important, but his apprentices had to make it back to the fleet. He knew what he had to do, and there was no point shying away from his responsibilities.  
  
A lithe figure stepped out of the icy storm and strode into the cave. She was flanked by hooded Sith apprentices as she walked towards the lone man. The years had been kind to her. In spite of all that she had been through, and all the years that she spent wallowing in the depths of darkness, she was still a stunning beauty.  
  
'I have no idea why you Jedi continue to run.' Her double-bladed lightsaber ignited with a snap-hiss, bathing the cave in an eerie red glow. 'You know that you will never win. My Lord never fails.'  
  
'It is nice to meet you too, Lady Bastila.' The man shrugged his cloak off and his eyes met hers. 'I don't suppose that you will let me go?'  
  
The red glow of her lightsaber illuminated the man's features, and it took her some time to recover from the shock. Memories of old came flooding back. Painful memories. 'Carth?'  
  
'No, not Carth.' His green lightsaber came to life as he stood. 'Dustil.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Location: Korriban, Sith Academy  
  
'Master?' A cloaked apprentice asked as he knelt on the floor. 'You wished to see me?'  
  
'Yes, my young apprentice.' The weighty voice of the Academy's master boomed. 'Approach me, and we shall speak.'  
  
He waved his hands, and the doors to his private chambers crashed shut. He focused his piercing gaze on the young man that was before him. 'Now. Tell me, how do the Sith maintain their strength.'  
  
'Through power, Master. The strong rule and the weak fall by the wayside.'  
  
'Excellent.' He nodded in satisfaction. 'Now, you are our most promising pupil. Why haven't you attempted to oust me yet? Answer truthfully.'  
  
The apprentice was slightly taken aback by the strange question, but he answered nonetheless. 'You are too strong, Master. I will never be able to best you.'  
  
'Another excellent answer. As I said before, you are our most talented apprentice. There are great things that lie ahead of you. What I am about to tell you may damn you, but it can also bring you untold power. Do you wish to hear it?'  
  
He smiled as he saw the hunger in his student's eyes. He had trained this one well. 'Of course, Master.' The apprentice smiled knowingly. 'Anything for power.'  
  
'Very well. I will get straight to the point.' He leaned forward and whispered fiercely. 'The Empire is dying.'  
  
'What?' He saw the young man reel in shock. 'Master, are you certain? We Sith will rule the galaxy for eons to come. We were never stronger! It is impossible for us to perish.'  
  
'Do you still remember why the Sith remain strong?' He asked.  
  
'Of course, Master. The strong rule over the weak. The apprentice will slay the master if the master becomes weak.'  
  
'However, there are a few who do not follow those simple rules, and that is why the Sith will perish.'  
  
'Who are they?' The young man's eyes blazed with anger. 'I will slay them for betraying us.'  
  
The dark-robed master laughed. 'I doubt that even a student as promising as you could best them.'  
  
'Who are they, Master?'  
  
'The Dark Lord and Lady themselves.'  
  
'What?' The student was stunned. 'Master, I do not understand.'  
  
'Of course you don't. I will explain everything.' He leaned back and cleared his throat. 'The Dark Lord himself had an apprentice once. Malak, if I remember correctly. As was tradition, Malak assaulted the Dark Lord when he saw the opportunity. However, the Dark Lord cheated death, and returned to wrest control of the Sith away from his apprentice.'  
  
'The Dark Lord followed the ways of the Sith!' The young apprentice exclaimed. 'There is no shame in that.'  
  
'Indeed.' The old master's eyes glittered. 'But that was then. As with all Sith Lords before him, Lord Revan took on another apprentice. One that he personally brought to the dark side.'  
  
'Lady Bastila.'  
  
'It has already been more than 20 years apprentice. The Republic has been shattered. The Dark Lord himself sits upon his throne on Coruscant. But no one has challenged him for his title.'  
  
'That means that he is too strong.'  
  
'He is too strong because his apprentice refuses to strike him down. Every time another master wants to gain the ultimate power, he and his apprentice stand together!' The old man's eyes blazed. 'Because of this, none of my fellow masters are capable to grow any stronger. Revan and his woman refuse to give up their secrets, and are content to see all of us wither away!'  
  
'But how can anyone stand against them?'  
  
'If we cannot achieve our goals through strength, we will obtain it through numbers. There is a great movement. Many Sith have decided that the Empire cannot grow as stagnant as the Republic once was. For the good of the Empire, for the power of the Empire, we will rise up and seize control. I feel our sole opportunity approaching, and when it comes, we will rule! Apprentice, I now give you the chance to join with us. What say you?'  
  
'I.'  
  
'I know you are hesitant. Who wouldn't be? Leave me, I expect an answer tomorrow.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Location: Unknown System, Star Forge  
  
Dark energy coursed around the metal structure. He could taste them, feel them, and bend them to his every whim and fancy. He remembered the sheer joy that he felt as he immersed himself in its power. But now, it was all a distant memory.  
  
He remembered this room so well. He had fought against Malak here. A duel to the death. A duel to decide the fate of the galaxy. A duel to determine who would rule, and who would perish. On that day, he won. Immediately, he set forth to capture that which he thought was his. After all, shouldn't the strong take what the weak could not hold? That was the creed of the Sith. It was a creed that he had followed by many years.  
  
He walked up to one of the large stasis chambers. Once, long ago, he remembered Malak using them to corrupt dying Jedi's power. But that disgusted him. Everyone should return to the Force when the time came. Now, bodies still floated in these chambers, but for a much different purpose.  
  
He paused and looked up at one of the chambers. In it floated the body of an aged, dark-skinned man. His white goatee had never changed after all these years, and his serene look never faltered. Revan sighed slowly as he remembered the time that he spent with this man. It took him a long time to journey down to the planet and retrieve the bodies. But he had to do it. He had to honor their memory.  
  
'You warned me didn't you Jolee?' He whispered to the unmoving body. 'Everyone did. But I was a fool. I never listened. You were right, I feel incomplete, even though I wield more power than anyone in the galaxy. But, I sacrificed so much.'  
  
'It is in times like these that I can truly realize what I lost. Conquering world after world was just a way for me to ignore my regrets. Hunting down the Jedi was an excuse for me to ignore my inner turmoil. And now, when everything is over, I truly regret.' He sighed slowly. 'I know what your next question will be, as you know what my answer will be.'  
  
'In the end, if I do it all over again, my path would have never changed.' Revan closed his eyes and smiled bitterly. 'I know. I love her too much.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Yep now gonna try and dabble in some SW:KotOR fiction. I was kinda cheesed off at the (lack-of) romance between Bastila and a male lead. And seeing that the dark side ending was so great, I decided to make a fic a couple of years in the future. KotOR 2 anyone? Looking at the state of things, I could have ended it here, but I decided to make it a quick 5 chapters or so parter.  
  
No pre-readers were hurt in the making of this chapter.  
  
Anyways, please remember to email me at red_aurum@yahoo.com for any suggestions, critiques, reviews and the like. Please don't flame me, I have a fragile ego. 


	2. Dark Revelations

Light in the Darkness  
  
By Red Guard  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, did not and probably will not own Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic or any of the characters appearing in or associated with it. LucasArts and BioWare own the characters and most of events appearing in this work.  
  
Chapter 2: Dark Revelations  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Location: Hoth, Unkown Cave  
  
'I will not lose, Bastila.' The young Jedi announced as he deflected a blow.  
  
'Fool.' She sneered as she resumed her dizzying strikes. 'So many have fallen to my blade. Why should you be any different?'  
  
'No.' He took a leap backwards and drew himself into an offensive stance. 'I am not easy prey. The many years of battle have taught me much.'  
  
'Interesting.' She smiled as she brought her blade down. 'You wish for me to test you? Then test you I shall.'  
  
'I accept any challenge.'  
  
'Then I will not deny you.' She motioned to the three Sith apprentices that accompanied her into the cave. 'You three, strike him down. The one who does so will receive great reward.'  
  
'So this is how far the great Jedi Bastila has fallen.' Dustil lamented as he began to concentrate on his new assailants. 'I never knew that Sith Masters relied on their lackeys to do their work.'  
  
The Dark Lady gave him an emotionless smile in reply.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Location: Unknown Planet, Temporary Jedi Headquarters  
  
'Masters!' A young apprentice yelled at the top of his voice as he threw the doors to the hall open. He wanted to continue, but somehow, the gaze of a dozen senior Jedi struck him mute.  
  
One of the elderly men gave the unexpected guest an expecting gaze. 'Well?'  
  
'Oh. I. I.' The young lady stammered slightly, trying her best to regain her shattered composure.  
  
One of the robed Jedi Masters stood as she shook her head. 'We can't keep doing this to the young ones.'  
  
'They must learn respect.'  
  
'Speak of that when the Sith have fallen.' She said soberly as she drifted towards the apprentice. 'We must bind together during these dark times.'  
  
'Where are you going?'  
  
'The young one has something to tell us.' She smiled at the young lady and took her hand. 'But it seems that she wants to do so privately.'  
  
The tightly knit group of Jedi Masters watched the pair exit the Hall. They looked at each other, each knowing the questions that were to be asked and the answers that were to be given.  
  
'Her wisdom continues to astound me.' A sigh escaped from the lips of one of the Jedi. 'Master Yuthura Ban.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Location: Hoth, Unkown Cave  
  
She watched impassively as the last of her Sith apprentices crumpled to the floor. Dustil raised his blade towards her once again. 'Do you still wish to challenge me?'  
  
'I will triumph.' She replied as she gathered her strength. 'My Lord commands that of me.'  
  
'Bastila.' Dustil said solemnly, 'We don't need to do this.'  
  
'You Jedi are all the same.' She sighed deeply. 'Do not try to redeem me, young one. Others have tried, and have failed.'  
  
'You were a great Jedi once.'  
  
'I was young and foolish then. The Jedi Order had denied me too much.'  
  
'The Order has changed.' Dustil said softly. 'Mainly due to your hand.'  
  
'If you wanted me to feel some soft of compassion, you failed.'  
  
'We do not need to fight.' Dustil shifted his stance slightly. 'Serve the dark side no longer.'  
  
'I am unable to cease doing something.' Bastila closed her eyes and gave a soft sigh. 'That I never did in the first place.'  
  
Dustil felt a slight ripple of shock course through his body. Immediately afterwards, Bastila lunged forward, her crimson red lightsaber brandished high above her head.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Location: Unknown Planet, Temporary Jedi Headquarters  
  
'Now, my child. What is so important?'  
  
'Master Yuthura.' The young apprentice grimaced slightly. 'I am sorry for interrupting.'  
  
'Nonsense.' The twi'lek Jedi admonished the young lady. 'I know that you have good reason for interrupting our meeting.'  
  
'I do, Master.' A hint of panic crept into the apprentice's voice.  
  
'Tell me, then.'  
  
'Word has just reached us that Master Onasi's ship's hyperdrive system has malfunctioned.'  
  
'What?' Yuthura's eyes widened in shock. Master Dustil Onasi was supposed to be on his way back with a fresh batch of recruits. Losing him and the recruits would be a severe blow to the reeling Order. 'Tell me everything.'  
  
'Their last transmission was fairly garbed, but we did manage to pinpoint their position.' The apprentice brought out a small datapad. 'We believe that they crashed on the planet called Hoth.'  
  
'We will aid them.' Yuthura said without hesitation. 'Let me speak to the Admiral.'  
  
'But, Master. we do not whether they are still alive.'  
  
'Trust in the Force. They still live.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Location: Hyperspace, Bastila's Flagship  
  
When was the last time she cried?  
  
She was supposed to be at peace. She chose this path because she thought that it would be best for her. This was the only path open to her, because she wanted to love.  
  
Where did it all go wrong?  
  
Why could she do it no longer?  
  
She remembered that time so long ago when Malak tried his best to turn her away from the light. She remembered all the empty promises that he gave her. He told her the dark side gave her power, when it was obvious to her that Revan was so much stronger in the light. He promised her that the dark side gave her freedom, when she knew that he would still control her. Malak assured her that the dark side would triumph, when Revan crushed wave after wave of opposition before him.  
  
But still she decided to walk on the path of the dark side. It surprised her that the choice came so easily, but she was so desperate for his love. She knew that even if the Sith lost, that even if they returned to Coruscant as heroes, the Council would never allow her to be with him. That thought was too difficult to bear.  
  
She remembered the time that she spent on the Ebon Hawk, denying her love even to the end. They had embraced, they had declared their love for each other, and yet she rejected him. Her petty fear of her own emotions and her fear of the Jedi Council paralyzed her. But one thing was certain; she could no longer bear being separated from him.  
  
And so, she betrayed everyone. She betrayed the Jedi and joined Malak. She betrayed Malak to be with her love. She betrayed herself so many times just to be with him. It was her dark secret, but she never truly served the dark side. She was not a Sith. She was just the Dark Lady because she was beside the Dark Lord.  
  
Now, everything was beginning to unravel. She couldn't do it anymore. She remembered trying to numb herself to the horrors of the war that she had wrought upon the galaxy. She wanted to be true to him, and so she decided to stay by his side through everything. She remembered supporting him, giving him support, following him to battle and using her Battle Mediation for him. He was truly the Dark Lord of the Sith, and she stood by him just to experience the love she thought they shared. It was so addictive, yet so satisfying at the same time.  
  
It was a war. A war that was waged in her soul. A war between her undying love for one man, and her inability to keep up with him any longer. He would realize that she had betrayed him. He would cast her out, maybe even kill her, but when that time came, she would face it gladly.  
  
She would do anything to be by his side for another day.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Location: Hoth, Unkown Cave  
  
'Master!'  
  
A voice pierced the veil of mist that seemed to surround his person.  
  
'Master!'  
  
What had happened? He tried to shake the choking fog away from his mind.  
  
'Master!'  
  
A shake. Another. They jarred him from his comatose state. His eyes fluttered open and his vision slowly returned. The young students had gathered around him. They stared at him, concern in their eyes.  
  
'What.' He tried to find his voice. 'What happened? Where is Bastila?'  
  
'I don't believe it, Master.' One of the apprentices replied, his voice tinged with a sense of uneasiness. 'She. she spared your life.'  
  
'What?' The shock drove the grogginess away.  
  
'You fell, and she stood over you.' Another student said slowly. 'But, she couldn't deal the finishing blow. She stood and tried to lift her blade over and over again, but she could not do it.'  
  
'What?' He felt stupid for repeating the statement over and over again, but that was really all he could say.  
  
'We. we felt her despair. and in the end, she ran from the cave.'  
  
'It could be a ruse.' Dustil rose to his feet and staggered slightly. 'But. something tells me it is now.' He took a hard look at the gathered youth. 'This revelation must reach the ears of the Council. There is little time, we must reach the ship.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Location: Coruscant, Sith Palace  
  
He sat on his throne, receiving reports of rebellions being squashed on worlds that he had never even heard of. It was tiresome, and it was growing more tiresome by the day. He looked at the immense hall that was the throne room. Hundreds of Sith gathered here. Some of them served as guards, some as advisors and yet some more as servants. Millions more were spread throughout the far flung empire that he had carved.  
  
None of them were to be trusted. Their famed lust for power had not escaped his notice. That would not have mattered if their penchant for cruelty was not better known. He knew that he could not trust anyone with his empire. Even if he did conquer planets by force, he still had some sort of obligation to the masses. He smirked to himself, maybe those Jedi tenants never did leave him after all.  
  
Suddenly, loud fanfare coursed through the hall. He stood reflexively, an eagerness coursing through veins. The large doors burst open and a lithe figure clothed in dark robes rushed through. Instinctively, he found himself running towards the center of the hall.  
  
They met, and flung themselves into a tight embrace.  
  
'My love.' She breathed as she buried her head into his shoulder. 'I missed you.'  
  
'I am glad you have returned.' He wrapped his arms around her, cherishing her presence. 'I was beginning to grow weary without you by my side.'  
  
She pulled away and stared into his eyes. 'I know, my love. Let us treasure the time we have together.'  
  
Their surroundings, the Sith guards, the dozens of aides, the majesty of the grand hall, faded as they kissed fiercely.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Location: Coruscant, Sith Palace  
  
Two Sith Masters walked down the corridors. After making sure that they were alone, they stopped at one of the many doors and rapped on it silently. A quick Force probe, several exchanged code signs and a spoken password later, they found themselves in the room, among dozens of Sith. Masters, apprentices, even simple guards had gathered in this small room. A boisterous meeting was taking place, with everyone wanting to voice their own opinion.  
  
'Did you see them?'  
  
'I cannot bear this anymore.'  
  
'I tolerated this from the start, but no more. They are making us Sith look like fools.'  
  
'This was never the way. Master and apprentice are supposed to clash. Not. not.'  
  
'This is horrible precedent. I caught several of my apprentices courting each other in the open! I wanted to discipline them, but my words sounded hollow! Not with those two acting like love-sick teenagers!'  
  
'Every single time they see each other.'  
  
'Peace, my brothers.' One senior Master stood among the crowd. 'The movement is growing stronger. Soon, we will act. But until then, do not breathe a word of this to those who you do not trust. As I am sure you all know, the Sith do not treat traitors kindly.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Location: Coruscant, Sith Palace  
  
He looked at the sleeping form of his love. Even after all these years, she was still as divine as the day they declared their love to each other. He smiled as he brushed a lock of hair away from her face. He sighed softly to himself. But these days would not last. That was the price that he paid for walking this path.  
  
He quietly got out of their lavish bed and walked out onto the balcony. He felt the cool night breeze flow around him. It was depressing, but he realized that these were the only times that he enjoyed now. Earlier, he reveled in the fury of battle, the passion of smiting world after world. Now, when everything was over, the only time that he could really enjoy was the time that he spent with his love.  
  
It was intoxicating. It always had been. She made him feel so alive. He could not imagine how he had spent his life without her. But now, he saw the end. The end was always in the distance, for the followed the path of the Sith. The apprentice will usurp the master. That was the way of the Sith. She had betrayed him, he felt it. She had finally decided to take the place of the master. He should have her killed, but he knew that he could not give such an order.  
  
She had always been the stronger one. Even after he rediscovered his past, he was so tempted to follow the light. But, he had to fall in love with her, and she had to fall to the dark side. When she asked him to join her atop the temple, he knew that he could not refuse. He saw the burning ambition in her eyes, he saw the immense power that she wielded, but most of all, he saw her naked desire for him.  
  
He gave in. He wondered what would happen if he hadn't. Would he have redeemed her? Unlikely. Would Jedi Council approve of their relationship? Unlikely. And he knew that he would have crumbled without her by his side.  
  
And so, he saw her grow from strength to strength. He saw her mastery of the Force surpass his. He saw her become the Dark Lady. His Dark Lady. He thought that their love could weather the storms. He still could not remember his past life, but conquering came easy to him. The Republic was huge, and he was hesitant, only sending in his troops when the battle would be easily won.  
  
However, she stood with him like a pillar of strength. Every time he wanted to flinch, she pushed him onwards. Every time he thought of pause, she urged him on. Every time he wanted to stay and rest, she pulled him up. He thought that she was the perfect partner, supporting him in his time of need.  
  
But now, he saw that he was being naïve. She was slowly gathering her power. She was beginning to make her move. She had somehow decided that he was no longer worthy to be her master. He knew that he should act. He knew that he should stop her. But in the end, he knew that he would do nothing and let his fate claim him.  
  
He took another long breath and turned away from the nighttime view of Coruscant. As he slipped back into bed, he felt her drape an arm around his chest. He turned towards her, wondering whether she had managed to listen to his thoughts. But, in the end, she was still fast asleep.  
  
He pulled himself into her embrace, and his face beside hers, slowly enjoying her cool breath upon his cheek, trying his best to enjoy the last few moments that he could spend with his love.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: Wow, depressing eh? This could be called the epitome of miscommunication. The dark side does corrupt. Dozens of books, several games, and five movies have pretty much cemented that idea. But we have never seen the dark side corrupt love before have we? I'm not too sure, but I don't really think Sith Masters had much of a love life. I could be wrong but. I don't think so. So that's my crack at it. A nice angsty romantic drama eh?  
  
Now. the ' why 20 years to crush a Republic' question. I would be lying if I had a perfect excuse for choosing that time frame. But, I wanted to give an impression of how much time had passed. That would prove how strong Revan and Bastila's relationship was going, and would give me some leeway in explaining how the Jedi managed to reorganize themselves. Plus, while it is a stretch, one can imagine that sundering the whole Republic would take that long. It is bloody big, and it is imaginable that they have put up some sort of fight near the Core Worlds.  
  
Yeah excuses all I know. but. at least they were plausible. I hope  
  
And to anyone who's asking, you can redeem Yuthura Ban. Just pump a couple of points into persuade, jack your charisma a bit, and it ain't that hard.  
  
No pre-readers were hurt in the making of this chapter.  
  
Anyways, please remember to email me at red_aurum@yahoo.com for any suggestions, critiques, reviews and the like. Please don't flame me, I have a fragile ego.  
  
Fanfic available at the following sites:  
  
Fanfiction.net ()  
  
Unofficial KoTOR Fan Media Site ()  
  
If you wish to add this piece to any site, please contact me at the email address above. 


	3. Betrayal

Light in the Darkness

By Red Guard

Disclaimer: I do not, did not and probably will not own Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic or any of the characters appearing in or associated with it. LucasArts and BioWare own the characters and most of events appearing in this work.

Chapter 3: Betrayal

************************************************************************

_Location: Dantooine, Jedi Enclave Ruins_

The ruins of the Jedi Enclave were plain for all to see. The buildings that had once stood proudly were now all but rubble strewn around the charred grasslands. Darth Malak had been extremely thorough, not a blade of grass within a ten mile radius was left unscathed. The gathered troupe of Jedi looked upon the devastation solemnly.

'Such is the corruption of the dark side.' One of the young apprentices dared to venture.

'The dark side can wreck far more destruction than this.' The elder Jedi replied. 'Remember the horror, and never give in to the temptation.'

'Yes, Master.' The apprentices chorused.

Another hodded figure began to approach the small group. He smiled as he recognized the slow gait of the newcomer. 'Go and meditate upon the desolation, and try to find peace in this turmoil. The battle ahead will test you greatly. Remember that.' He gestured towards the blackened ground. The students nodded slowly and began to approach the ruins cautiously. 

'I always said that you would make a fine Master, Dustil.'

He turned, and watched the robed figure pull back her hood. 'I'm no Master, Yuthura. You know that as well as I do.'

'We've been over this before haven't we?' The twi'lek's unflinching gaze bore into him. 

'Yes, we have.' He turned away, and stared into the distant sky. 'And my stand has not changed.'

'Then, I won't speak about it now.' He could almost feel her heave a heavy sigh. 'The plan has already been set in motion. Have you prepared them for what is to come?'

'They have to prepare themselves. I am but their mentor.' He looked at the young Jedi uneasily. 'Why must we move now? Everyone is not ready for this.'

'The time is right. I fear that if we do nothing, the Sith will overrun the galaxy, and the Order will be crushed in their wake.'

He took a long look at her. She was speaking the truth. Everyone knew that. But, what if this gamble failed? Where would the Order be after that? Would the Order even be around?

She returned his look with her steady gaze. 'This is it. The crossroads. We can either go down the path of destruction, or we can free the galaxy from the corruption of the dark side.'

'Which side will we be traveling down on?' He asked softly.

'I don't know.' She admitted quietly. 'But, what I do know is that after today, we will be walking down either one, with no chance of return.'

'Then, may the Force be with us.'

'It is. It always is.'

************************************************************************

_Location: Coruscant, Sith Palace_

He felt her sigh as he placed his arm around her. It was a quiet day in the massive structure that was his palace. Now, he and Bastila were alone on the balcony, overlooking the never-ending city that was Coruscant. She placed her head upon his shoulder and leaned onto him. Sometimes, even in spite of how blood soaked his hands were, the Force gave him these moments where he could forget everything and enjoy Bastila's company. He looked down at her, and her serene expression almost made him believe that she felt the same way. Almost.

'Lord Revan.' A confident voice shattered the silence. 'Lady Bastila.'

He whirled around and saw a Sith officer walking towards him. He gazed upon the intruder with muted fury. How he wished that he could smite the man. But he knew that he couldn't. Wanton killing brought no joy. It never did. 'Speak.' He commanded.

'Yes, my Lord.' The officer saluted. 'The captain of one of our ships believes that he has located several Jedi.'

'Jedi?' Revan felt himself echo incredulously. Something was wrong. The Jedi were never so sloppy. For them to be spotted by mere routine scanning suggested that extraordinary circumstances were involved.

'Yes, my Lord. Not only were there Jedi, but the captain said that one of his Sith probes managed to positively identify Master Yuthura Ban.'

'The captain is mistaken.' Revan snapped in return. 'She would never allow herself to be located so easily.'

'We have checked the information several times over, my Lord. We have little reason to doubt it.'

'Revan.' He heard Bastila whisper softly, her head still resting on his arm. 'I'll go.'

'Don't bother.' He answered. 'This is a ruse.'

'A ruse set by the Jedi. When they spring it, I'll be there, and I'll track them down.' She replied. 'This is my responsibility. I cannot shun it.'

'If that's what you wish.' He looked back at the officer and demanded. 'Where are the Jedi?'

'Dantooine, my Lord.'

He pressed his lips into a mirthless smile. Somehow, he felt it fitting. The Jedi will once again be slaughtered on Dantooine. The beginning of everything.

************************************************************************

_Location: Dantooine, Jedi Enclave Ruins_

'They come.' He approached Yuthura. The blackened ash of grass crumpled beneath his soles. 'A Sith frigate is docked in orbit. They know we're here.'

She didn't reply. She continued looking into night sky. 

'Yuthura?' The clear moonlight illuminated her face. She had been crying. 'What's wrong?'

'Dustil.' She shuddered as she spoke. 'I'm sorry, but I still can't believe that everyone here is gone. I had so many memories here.'

'Is this the first time that you.'

'Yes, it is.' She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to suppress the tears. 'I can't believe how foolish I was. Why did I ever give up on the Jedi? Why did I come back here? Malak followed me here. They killed everyone, except me. Why was I the one to survive?'

'Yuthura.' He gripped her shoulders and forced her to face him. 'You know that they did not follow you back to Dantooine. You did not do this.'

'I did. I was a slave to the dark side. It dominated my life. Even now, no matter what I do, I can feel the taint in my soul.' She let out a quick sob. 'Dustil, you don't understand what its like. You can't.'

'I do.' Dustil almost shouted back at her. 'Don't you remember how Revan found me? I was serving that Sith Master hand and foot, just to taste the power of the dark side. You were there, you knew who I was. You saw what I did. It took a great man to drag me out of the hole that I was digging for myself. And then, after I decided to turn towards the light, he fell to the dark. All because of that woman. Can you imagine how betrayed I felt? Can you imagine feeling all your beliefs and convictions crushed?'

'I'm sorry, Dustil.' Yuthura cast he eyes downwards. 'I didn't mean to question you.'

'I know you didn't.'

'My nerves are getting to me. I can feel that the coming battle will bring me face to face with Revan himself. I don't know if I will be able to fight him. He was a dear friend.'

Dustil nodded slowly. 'I understand. Will we be able to turn him to the light, just as he did for us?'

'We will die trying.' She raised her head and held his gaze. 'The Revan I knew would expect nothing less.'

************************************************************************

_Location: Coruscant, Palace Hangar_

He had seen it many times before. An entourage of Sith troopers sending Lady Bastila off as she goes on her mission to exterminate the scourge of the Jedi. She stood before him, a massive shuttle already waiting for her. Sometimes, he would recite the Sith Code. Sometimes, he would salute her for her bravery. Sometimes, he would present her with a parting gift. But today, he decided to take a much different approach.

He reached out, circled his hands around her waste, and as she let out a small yelp, he pulled her towards him. The kiss was as passionate as it was long. It seemed like an eternity before they drew apart. She gave him a small smile. 'I wondered when you would start doing that.'

'Come back quickly.' He whispered as he let go of her.

'I will, my Lord.' She bowed, turned and boarded the shuttle.

He was still standing in the hangar long after the shuttle had left.

************************************************************************

_Location: Dantooine, Jedi Enclave Ruins_

'Master Dustil!' An apprentice ran towards him. 'A Sith shuttle has just landed, it's the Dark Lady! She is accompanied by two dozen Sith apprentices, and a whole company Sith troopers!'

'Excellent job, now take your position.' He yelled in reply.

'So, she has finally come.' Yuthura noted calmly. 'The Sith are growing complacent. They think that our back is broken.'

'Complacency?' He echoed. 'The Sith have brought more men than we could ever hope to defeat alone.'

'We are not alone, Dustil.'

'I fought her before.' He sat down on a rock. 'It will not be easy. Don't involve the apprentices. Their slaughter will be meaningless.'

'No.' She shook her head. 'We must triumph now and it must be swift. The apprentices will make a difference, just as the other Masters will. Bastila will not fall easily.'

'Swift.' He whispered.

'She must not contact Revan. If the Dark Lord comes, all will be lost.'

************************************************************************

_Location: Dantooine, outside the Ruins_

A strange feeling of nostalgia washed over her. Memories from a life that she had left behind returned and shook her to the core. But, like everything else that was from that time, the Jedi Enclave that she had once called her home was utterly destroyed. Maybe it was better that way. Facing the past was too painful.

'Commander!' She ordered the leader of the Sith troops. 'I want you to search the area around the ruins. My apprentices and I will search the ruins itself.'

'I'm sorry, my Lady.' The Commander replied. 'But Lord Revan told me to protect you at all costs.'

'The situation has changed.' Bastila narrowed her eyes slightly. 'I don't wish to repeat my orders again.'

'But.'

'Disobedience, Commander?'

'No, my Lady.' The Sith Commander threw her a sharp salute, and began issuing orders to his men.

************************************************************************

_Location: Dantooine, Jedi Enclave Ruins_

'There they are, my Lady.' One of her apprentices hissed.

She took a look at the two figures that sat calmly in the middle of the desolation. Something was not right. The two most influential Jedi would not just sit in the middle of nowhere waiting for her to arrive. It was a trap, but she would still emerge triumphant. She would best all the Jedi even if she had to, but she will not fail her Lord again.

'Lady Bastila.' The traitor Yuthura Ban spoke, using the Force to project her voice. 'What a coincidence.'

'I don't have anytime for small talk.' She replied as she ignited her lightsaber. 'By order of my Lord, surrender or die.'

'You couldn't best me once.' Dustil stepped forward. 'What makes you think this time will be any different?'

She smirked. 'I am accompanied by the best the academy offers. You cannot win.' On her command, her troupe of apprentices took up a fighting stance. 'I know there are more Jedi here. Call them before it is too late.'

************************************************************************

_Location: Coruscant, Sith Palace_

He jerked out of his bed in a cold sweat. A nightmare. No, Jedi don't have nightmares. They have visions. He cupped his face in his hands, trying his best to dispel the horror that he witnessed, but he couldn't. The images were too vivid, too real. 

It was an eerie feeling. A feeling of great foreshadowing. The feeling that the beginning of the end was at hand. 

And more importantly.

The unmistakable feeling of betrayal.

Bitter betrayal.

************************************************************************

_Location: Dantooine, Jedi Enclave Ruins_

'So you do not wish to surrender?' Bastila gave the two Jedi one last warning. 'If you do, my Lord may show you some mercy.'

'Mercy?' One of the Sith apprentices hissed. 'Mercy is a weakness, my Lady.'

'We will speak of this later.' She whispered fiercely. 'Question me no longer and concentrate on the Jedi.'

Yuthura stood up. 'The Jedi will never surrender to the dark side.'

'Then prepare to be crushed.' Bastila snarled in return.

Dustil smiled slowly. 'You will be the one who will be crushed today.'

And almost as if on cue, what seemed like the entire Jedi Order rose out of their hiding places in the ruins. Their lightsabers ablaze, they slowly began to encircle the Sith. 

She took one look around the battlefield, and began to gather her energy. The enemy was many, but she would triumph. This was the final battle. After this, she and Revan would have won. She took a deep breath. Bastila gave her opponents a haunting gaze. 'This changes nothing. You will fall today.' She turned towards her charges. 'Go, kill them all.'

But, they didn't move.

'Are you cowards?' She bellowed. 'The Jedi outnumber us, yes, but they are a ragtag band of half-trained children! We are more than a match for all of them!'

Still, they did not move.

'Do you want me to strike you down for your cowardice?'

'Lady Bastila.' One of the apprentices turned towards her, his face twisted in a cruel grin. 'We follow your orders no more.'

And then, the apprentices pounced upon her.

************************************************************************

Author's Notes: Yeah, I know that I made the Sith seem like overconfident idiots. But, that's what happens when you get too big and powerful. Plus, the Sith were never too bright anyway, being blinded by power and all.

Oh, and yep, I know I dumped in a cliffhanger. But, hey that's the only way to write these chapters yea? 

No pre-readers were hurt in the making of this chapter.

Anyways, please remember to email me at red_aurum@yahoo.com for any suggestions, critiques, reviews and the like. Please don't flame me, I have a fragile ego.

Fanfic available at the following sites:

Fanfiction.net 

Unofficial KoTOR Fan Media Site (http://www.kotorfanfic.com)

If you wish to add this piece to any site, please contact me at the email address above.


	4. Loss

Light in the Darkness  
  
By Red Guard  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, did not and probably will not own Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic or any of the characters appearing in or associated with it. LucasArts and BioWare own the characters and most of events appearing in this work.  
  
Chapter 4: Loss  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Location: Coruscant, Sith Palace  
  
Silence was never a good thing when the Dark Lord of the Sith was present, especially when such he had just witnessed such a disaster. Everyone looked from the Dark Lord to the blank screen, each wanting to leave the room, yet none daring to.  
  
'Lord Revan?' One of his aides ventured into the silence.  
  
In the past, he would have slain the foolish man in an instant. But now, the thought barely crossed his anguished mind. He saw it coming, but he did not expect it so soon, and he certainly did not expect it in such a manner. He heaved another heavy breath, drew on the Force and pushed the cloud of emotions away.  
  
'Commander?' His tone was forceful.  
  
'At your service, my Lord.'  
  
'Ready my ship.' He turned away from his entourage. 'I will leave before the night falls.'  
  
'Where to, my Lord?'  
  
'Where else?' Revan took a sidelong glance at the Commander. 'They wanted my attention. They got it.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Location: Hyperspace, Jedi Corvette  
  
The observation chamber of the Republic corvette would usually be bustling with activity. The young Jedi apprentices would sit around and listen to the older Jedi in rapture. Some of the Masters would meditate in the center, in yet another attempt to touch the life that was the Force. Sparring sessions were not uncommon between the brasher few. Others would just stand at the massive window, and watch as the galaxies flew past. Everyone found their escape here. Escape from years of war. Escape from the grim future that many predicted for the Jedi Order.  
  
But now, only two stood in the chamber. Recent events had been shocking, and even the youngest of the Jedi knew that great change was coming. Though none were certain whether it would be salvation, or destruction that awaited them at the end of the journey.  
  
'Are you certain that he will come?'  
  
Yuthura nodded slightly. 'Few can move a Dark Lord of the Sith. But, this time, we hold the only thing that he holds dear.'  
  
'What have we reduced ourselves to?' Dustil looked out into hyperspace. 'Would the masters of old approve?'  
  
'They would not.' She admitted in a sigh. 'But, this is the best chance that we have.'  
  
'A last stand.'  
  
'I'm sorry that I placed so much responsibility on you.' Yuthura said softly. 'But no one is your equal when it comes to captaining a ship.'  
  
'I want to go with you.' Dustil hissed through his clenched teeth. He knew that the odds were against him. He had captained many ships before, but this time, it was different. So much was at stake, and he was more unsure of himself than ever before.  
  
'You can't.' Yuthura looked at him with maddeningly calm eyes. 'You have your path, and I have mine. We must believe in ourselves. Believe in the Force.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Location: Unknown  
  
The grey fog swirled around her, dominating her surroundings, and draining the area of whatever light it should have had. She had spent what seemed like eons wandering in the mists. She tried stretching out with the Force, but she found nothing. She was close to a panic.  
  
Suddenly, a light erupted in the distance. A soft red glow dominated everything else in the distance. As she edged tentatively towards it, the glow grew in length and definition. Soon, as she walked further into the rolling fog, she realized that the red glow was actually a solid cylinder of light.  
  
It was such a familiar sight.  
  
It looked almost like... a lightsaber.  
  
And then, the light moved.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Location: Orbit around Coruscant, Revan's flagship  
  
All good things will come to an end.  
  
The Dark Side will dominate your life.  
  
Only the strong will survive.  
  
Find peace in the Light.  
  
A thousand phrases flashed past his mind. He took another look around his private quarters and the memories assaulted him once again. Memories when he was younger. Memories when he was brasher. Memories when his life did not weigh so heavily on his shoulders.  
  
But, he made a choice on that fateful day. He knew what that choice entailed, but he always shirked from the duties that the choice forced on him. But now, fate decided to force his hand.  
  
Could he do it? He didn't think so.  
  
He would lose.  
  
He would die.  
  
And his title would pass on.  
  
Maybe then, he would find some measure of peace. But, what use was peace when he would be alone?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Location: Hyperspace, Jedi Corvette  
  
They looked into the plasteel cell, upon the unconscious woman, who was trashing furiously in her slumber. The restraints that bound her were barely holding together.  
  
'She is restless.' One of the Jedi observed.  
  
'I can feel much struggle within her.'  
  
'Such is the corruption of the Dark Side.'  
  
'But such strength!' One of the youths exclaimed. 'Did you not see how she bested all the others? I counted at least two dozen, and she defeated them all! I have never seen such great skill in my life!'  
  
'Defeated? She slew them!'  
  
'Are you mad? Lauding the Dark Side is the first step down the path of corruption!'  
  
'Even though she is Sith, we Jedi must not condemn her to the darkness.' Yuthura Ban announced as she entered the room. 'Everyone can be redeemed.'  
  
'But, Master Ban, you should have heard what was said about her. Such plaudits should not be said of our enemy.'  
  
'I heard.' Yuthura turned towards the prisoner and took in a long breath. 'And I agree. She is a great warrior. One of the very best. But, I feel that she is not like most of the Sith that we have faced.'  
  
'What do you mean, Master?'  
  
'I don't know, but much has changed. I will need to think on this.'  
  
A groan escaped from the lips of the prisoner.  
  
'She stirs.' Yuthura turned towards the gathered Jedi. 'Please leave. I wish to talk to her alone.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Location: Unknown  
  
She leapt backwards in a desperate attempt to avoid the swing of her foe's lightsaber. She tried to peer through the misty fog and identify her foe, but all that she could see was a shadowy figure brandishing a crimson red blade. She was defenseless. She had no blade, and the Force had all but abandoned her.  
  
Another lunge from her assailant forced her into an awkward roll. This could not carry on any further. Her foe seemed to be tireless, striking with inhuman speed.  
  
'Who are you?' She asked as she weaved past another flurry of strikes.  
  
The figure answered only with another wide slash.  
  
'Answer me!' She tried to inject as much power into her voice as possible. 'Answer the Dark Lady of the Sith!'  
  
That demand brought an inhuman chuckle from the opponent.  
  
'Answer me!' She screamed as she grew increasingly frustrated at her impotence.  
  
Another chuckle greeted her anger. A blaze of red, hot fury consumed her. She ducked another slash, flipped past a thrust, twisted away from a sidelong swipe, and brought herself within striking distance of the figure.  
  
In an instant, an intense pain shot through her side and she crumpled to the floor. Her foe chuckled mirthlessly as the lightsaber was raised up high. She looked up, and felt all hope drain away as her assailant's face became illuminated by the red glow of the blade.  
  
It was Revan.  
  
No, not Revan. The soulless eyes, the expressionless face and the terrifying aura meant that the man that stood before her was not merely Revan. It was the Dark Lord of the Sith.  
  
'You will fail me no more.' His cold voice echoed throughout the misty landscape. 'You will betray me no more.'  
  
And then, the blade came down.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Location: Hyperspace, Jedi Corvette  
  
She screamed.  
  
Then, the light flooded in.  
  
'Are you alright?' A voice beside her said softly.  
  
She turned and a sick feeling settled into her stomach. 'Yuthura Ban.'  
  
The Twi'lek Jedi smiled slightly. 'I'm glad that you still remember me, Bastila Shan.'  
  
Bastila struggled, and was not surprised to find herself bound to a bed. She took a quick look around and realized that she in what seemed like a simple holding cell. 'Do you think that this will hold me?'  
  
'No.' The Jedi replied. 'But in your condition, you won't be able to fight you way past all of us.'  
  
She sighed and pressed her eyes together. This was it. She had finally failed, and now, Revan would be searching for her replacement. 'Then, it's over. Kill me.'  
  
'You know that I won't do that.'  
  
Bastila allowed herself a small smile. 'You can't stop me from killing myself.'  
  
'Why do you wish to destroy yourself?' Yuthura look down at the restrained woman. 'You are with friends here.'  
  
'Friends?' Bastila chuckled to no one in particular. 'I am alone now.'  
  
'You are never...'  
  
'Shut up, Yuthura.' Bastila snapped. 'I still have no idea why Revan speaks so highly of you. You are filled with more of that Jedi Code nonsense than any of the old masters.'  
  
'Revan still speaks of me?' Yuthura was stunned.  
  
'Of course.' Bastila said with a hint of deep sadness. She had spent so much time with Revan. Now, she had no drive to live on. There was no point. Nothing mattered anymore.  
  
'He will come for you.'  
  
'Of course he will.' Bastila smiled softly. 'A last stand, Master Yuthura?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'He will kill all of you.' Bastila predicted. 'And then, he will kill me.'  
  
Bastila was not herself. She was talking too much. Either she was truly emotionally shattered, or she was giving false information. Still, a Jedi could not refuse a call for help. 'Why would he?'  
  
'I failed him, Yuthura.' Bastila let out another deep sigh. 'We Sith can't afford failure. It makes us weak. I'm not strong enough to be by his side anymore, and I will have to be removed.'  
  
'Failure tempers us.'  
  
'I told you to stop spouting that nonsense.' Bastila smirked.  
  
'You believed it once.'  
  
'A bunch of lies meant to stymie our powers.' The answer came immediately. 'If I bothered with it, I would have failed so much earlier.'  
  
'You don't believe that.' Yuthura shook her head. 'You can't believe that.'  
  
'Of course I do.' Bastila snarled. 'Even with the full power of the Dark Side, those blasted apprentices nearly got the better of me.'  
  
'You were caught unprepared.'  
  
'Don't rub it in.' Bastila turned closed her eyes and whispered slowly. 'If I weren't already condemned to death, I would have thanked you for rescuing me.'  
  
'The Jedi always help those in need.'  
  
'There you go again.' Bastila snorted. 'No one ever helps his enemey.'  
  
'We did, didn't we?' Yuthura answered calmly.  
  
'Then, I suppose that you won't mind helping me once again.'  
  
'What?' Yuthura gaped, genuinely surprised at this turn of events.  
  
Bastila turned her head, and caught Yuthura's gaze. 'Before Revan kills you all, tell him of the betrayal. The Sith are moving against him. He must know.'  
  
'He would believe me more than you?'  
  
'I am a failure. Everything I say has no more value to him.'  
  
'Then why are you doing this?'  
  
'Because I still love him.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Location: Hyperspace, Revan's flagship  
  
He angrily dashed a tear away from his cheek. The Dark Lord of the Sith must not ever shed a tear, even though his emotions were running wild. Every text that he read, every ancient Sith Code that he found, everything that was Sith abhorred what he had done. Love drew passion, and passion would fuel the Dark Side. That everyone knew. But master and apprentice should never be intimate. It was either the Dark Side or the union. And the Dark Side always won.  
  
He thought he had the power to avoid the fate that the ancient Sith had predicted. But, it was just a fool's errand. He had blinded himself to the obvious, in the vain hope that what he would not see, would not happen. Now, everything was coming undone.  
  
Bastila had been more ambitious that he had ever dreamed possible. Slaying all her apprentices and joining with the Jedi in an attempt to usurp his position. The revelations that his Commanders carried to him were stunning, but he had no reason to doubt them. Her actions were brash and ambitious, and that was what he had come to expect of her.  
  
He would deal with her. He had to. Her actions practically demanded that he confront her in the ancient Sith tradition. They would duel to the death while his minions and the Jedi engaged in a savage battle.  
  
He was certain that his forces would decimate the Jedi. He was certain that Bastila would persuade the Jedi to bring all forces to bear on him. And he was certain that the Jedi would lose, and the back of the remnants of the Republic would be finally broken. If he came out of the duel alive, he would finally have total control over the galaxies. If Bastila won, she would rule over all the known worlds.  
  
A duel to decide everything.  
  
Somehow it was fitting.  
  
But, he already knew the ending.  
  
He would lose. He tried searching within himself for the cold, calculating heart of a Sith Master, but he failed. He would never be able to deal the final blow.  
  
He loved her too much.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Right.... I know that this took some time, but real life (wonder what that actually is) is seriously eating into my time. With exams peeking round the corner, it's only to get worse. But, luckily I managed to piece together this chapter. Don't expect the next one any time soon. I will finish this, I just need time. A heck lot of it.  
  
No pre-readers were hurt in the making of this chapter.  
  
Anyways, please remember to email me at red_aurum@yahoo.com for any suggestions, critiques, reviews and the like. Please don't flame me, I have a fragile ego.  
  
Fanfic available at the following sites:  
  
Fanfiction.net ()  
  
Unofficial KoTOR Fan Media Site ()  
  
If you wish to add this piece to any site, please contact me at the email address above. 


	5. Battle

* * *

Light in the Darkness

By Red Guard

Disclaimer: I do not, did not and probably will not own Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic or any of the characters appearing in or associated with it. LucasArts and BioWare own the characters and most of events appearing in this work.

Chapter 5: Battle

* * *

_Location: Outer Rim, Jedi Corvette, Bridge_

'The Fleet is here, Jedi Onasi.' The calm and collected voice of the Republic Fleet's admiral could not hide the collective trepidation that they all felt. 'We have trusted the Jedi until now, and we hope that we will still be able to continue to trust you.'

'I appreciate your confidence, Admiral.' Dustil tried to put as much steel into his voice as possible. 'The conflict will end today, and we will do our best to make sure that the victory is ours.'

'Are you certain that Revan will come?'

'Yes. This time, we have something that he would do anything to recover.'

* * *

_Location: Hyperspace, Revan's flagship, Revan's personal chambers_

He watched as his red saber flew through the air. Tracking its movement with the naked eye was incredibly difficult. Dodging its lethal edge was decidedly more challenging. He let it hover in the air for a moment before he leapt forward, snatched the saber out of the air and brought it into a defensive stance.

He swung and thrust as he began a deadly lightsaber dance. He felt the Force course through him as his instincts carried his body through the routine. Such routines always helped him to clear his mind and focus on the task at hand. But, today, that task was something that he was ambivalent about. He had killed thousands of people before. He had personally slain dozens of Jedi. Bastila was now just another faceless Jedi on the other side.

Sweat began to trickle down his cheeks. Now, of all times, the calm was eluding him. His thoughts were scattered, his breathing was haggard and his blood was racing. If any of the others would see him in such a state, they would surely laugh.

His anger began to flare, and he began to lash out with the fury of the Dark Side. He swung his saber and cleaved a huge chunk out of the metal flooring. Breathing heavily, he stood up, his saber arm throbbing from pain.

'Lord Revan.' The captain of the ship announced over the communications system. 'We are approaching our destination. Do you wish to come to the bridge?'

He approached one of the panels on the walls and depressed a button. 'How long?'

'In about half an hour, my Lord.'

'Excellent. Order all the commanders of the fleet, and all Sith Masters to come to the ship. I will give them their orders personally.'

'Yes, my Lord.'

* * *

_Location: Outer Rim, Jedi Corvette, Battle Room_

'It sounds too easy.'

'Easy?' Dustil scoffed. 'The Fleet will have to engage and distract Revan's crack troops, while I somehow maneuver this ship near enough to Revan's flagship without getting shot to bits, and then try my best to further distract the gunners so that you guys manage to board it without anyone noticing. How does that even remotely sound easy to you?'

'Can we pull it off?' A slightly hesitant voice raised a question that everyone was surely asking themselves.

'We have to.' Yuthura replied. 'Revan gives us a chance to strike at him. If he falls, his empire will unravel.'

'You almost sound hopeful.'

'Know this. If Revan continues to live, then the remnants of the Republic will surely be crushed, and the Jedi Order will be extinguished along with it.'

* * *

_Location: Outer Rim, Revan's flagship, Bridge_

'We have arrived.' The ship's commander turned towards the Dark Lord. 'Do you wish to address the Republic rabble?'

Revan strode towards the fore of the bridge, and looked out into dark blackness of space. The Republic fleet hung in the distance. He looked scornfully at the pathetic remnants of what was a massive fleet. Even with the aid of Bastila, his gathered enemy would have no chance against his forces. He frowned. Something was not right. There was some scheme at play. With Bastila, there always was. He needed to take precautions.

'Commander.'

'Yes, my Lord?'

'Order the Sith Masters and my personal guard to meet me in my chambers.'

'Yes, my Lord.'

'I will speak to the enemy. Prepare the channels.'

* * *

_Location: Outer Rim, Jedi Corvette, Bridge_

'This is crazy, Yuthura.' Dustil stared at the massive Sith fleet. 'I will never be able to get us close enough.'

'You must try, Dustil.'

'He must have thrown everything that he could get ready in short order at us. I am certain that he will be surrounded with all the Sith he could muster. You won't be able to get to him.'

'We must not lose heart.' Yuthura intoned calmly. 'Revan intends for us to lose the battle before it has begun. We must not give in.'

'Master Dustil!' The communications officer shouted above the din.

'I already told you not to call me that…'

'Communication from the Sith fleet.' The officer cut in. 'Voice only.'

Dustil turned towards Yuthura. 'You think it's him? I don't remember Revan ever addressing anyone before battle.'

'We have his lover. The situation is slightly different now.'

Dustil nodded and turned towards the officer. 'Let's hear it.'

The unmistakable voice of the Dark Lord of the Sith boomed through the speakers. 'Soldiers of the Republic. Surrender now, and be spared. It is obvious that you will never defeat the great Sith Empire. Why waste your time and throw away your lives for a lost cause?'

'We will fight your evil empire to the end.' The voice of the Fleet's admiral. 'You are the one that will know defeat. We have that which you desire.'

'You think that having Bastila will save you?' Revan's cold laughter came in reply. 'So be it then. Such foolishness does not deserve to live. Prepare to be annihilated.'

'Alright, this is it.' Dustil took a deep breath. 'Prepare to engage the enemy.'

* * *

_Location: Outer Rim, Revan's flagship, Unknown Room_

The collective hatred of the people that occupied the room was palpable.

'Did you hear what he said?' One of the Sith Masters said disgustedly.

'Mercy. He was about to give them mercy.'

'Such weakness.'

'We have been called to guard him as the battle progresses.'

'Has he gone insane? I can't even bring myself to call those ships a fleet.'

'The fool has given us a great opportunity. This is an excellent time to be rid of the idiot.'

'I will bring my apprentices.'

'I will too.'

'Then it is settled.' The Sith Master lit his lightsaber and raised it in the air. 'Today is the day that Revan dies.'

More than a dozen sabers joined his.

* * *

_Location: Outer Rim, Jedi Corvette, Bridge_

An explosion rocked the corvette. Laser fire streamed past the ship.

'Port shields at 35%!'

'Shunt power from the aft!' Dustil yelled. 'Are the fore shields holding?'

'Barely!'

'Keep moving. I want full power to the engines!'

It was cataclysmic. As the Jedi ship hurtled towards Revan's massive flagship, the Republic's fleet was trying their best to hold their own, but the ridiculously overpowering strength of the Sith Fleet was making itself known. Wings of Sith fighters swooped down upon helpless Republic ships and began to tear their hulls apart.

'Fighters closing in!'

'What are the gunner's doing?' Dustil roared as he bounded over to his gunnery officer. 'We aren't even halfway there!'

'The guns are busy keeping those torpedoes off us!'

'Arm the missiles!' He cried.

'Incoming!' A panicked shout reached his ears.

'Evasive action!'

Another massive explosion shook the ship. 'Report!'

'Shields are holding. Guns are tracking the fighters.'

'Lets keep this going, we only have a few more minutes to go.'

* * *

_Location: Outer Rim, Revan's flagship, Revan's personal chambers_

'You all know why you are here.' Revan addressed the gathered Sith.

'No, my Lord.' One dared to speak out. 'We should be with our ships, leading them to victory. There is no need for us to be here.'

He felt a twinge of anger. 'I believe that I already explained that clearly enough.'

'Are you that afraid of a woman, Revan?' Another challenged. 'You are the Dark Lord of the Sith, I am sure that you can handle whatever gets through the massive fleet, and the troops that are stationed here.'

'You mock me?' He raised his voice slightly.

'You mock yourself. You should not be hiding behind all of us.'

'Bastila is crafty.' Revan decided that this would be his last attempt to convince anyone of the logic of his decision. Any further questions would be answered with death. 'The fleet can crush the Republic without your assistance. Somehow, Bastila will come for me with her Jedi thrall. I need your help in order to repel them.'

'You fear the Jedi as well?'

He turned towards the speaker and used the Force to fling him towards one of the walls. Igniting his lightsaber, he glowered at his doubters. 'No further questions, or else.'

'No more questions are needed, Revan. You have proven yourself unworthy or your title, and we will take it from you.'

In short order, he found himself facing more than a dozen blazing red lightsabers.

Was this Bastila's true plot? Was he outsmarted so thoroughly?

A sick feeling began to build in his stomach. As he drew himself into a defensive stance, he knew that his chances of survival were bleak.

* * *

_Location: Outer Rim, Jedi Corvette, __Fighter__Bay___

'Yuthura, get ready to launch.' The strain on Dustil's voice was obvious, even as it came through the communications system. 'I'm going to get you as close as possible, but this ship is not going to hold together much longer.'

'You heard him!' Yuthura told her troupe of Jedi. Numbering about two dozen, she hoped that it would be enough to get her to wherever Revan was. Then, it would be up to her. The odds were slim, but this was the best chance that they had. The future of the Republic and the Jedi lay on their shoulders. All of them knew the risks, and they shouldered it well. 'Get into your ships; we'll head for their docking bay and force our way onto the ship!'

'Master Yuthura!' A panicked voice boomed across the decks. 'Master Yuthura!'

She activated her communicator. 'What is it?'

'The prisoner! She has escaped!'

'What?' She heard her cry echo throughout the bay. 'How did she escape? Where is she now?'

'We don't know, Master! We are searching the ship now!'

Yuthura shook her head. There was not enough time left for her to supervise the search. 'Dustil, did you hear that?'

'Yes, Yuthura. But I can't help you now; I'm barely able to keep this ship together.'

'This isn't good. She may be able to sabotage the ship just as we're launching.'

Dustil grunted in reply. 'I'll get one of the junior officers to lead the search.'

Just as she was about to reply, the door of the bay began to creak and buckle. In a split second, the metal doors bust open and flew outwards. A lone figure walked out of the rubble, and strangely enough, Yuthura found herself not surprised by who stood before her.

'I want to go with you.' Bastila demanded.

'Why?'

'The Sith have made their move. He will not last long. He needs my help.'

'Lies, Master Yuthura!' One of the Jedi apprentices shouted. 'She seeks to eliminate us.'

'The Sith are never to be trusted.' Another joined in.

'Why should we believe her?' Yet another questioned.

'Indeed, Bastila.' Yuthura said slowly. 'I find it difficult to trust you.'

'He needs my help!' Bastila voice wavered with emotion. 'I need to go to him!'

'Lies!'

'Deceit!'

'More Sith trickery!'

'Shut up, all of you idiots!' Bastila screeched at the Jedi. 'You do not know the bond I and Revan share!'

'Bastila, return to your cell.' Yuthura shook her head slowly. 'If Revan is indeed in grave danger, then we will try to save him. We have no time to test whether you speak the truth.'

With that, Yuthura turned and prepared to give her final orders.

'Hypocrites!' Bastila's voice shook the immense room. 'You claim to be different from the old fools of the past, but you Jedi are all the same!'

The emotion in her voice shocked the gathered Jedi.

'This is exactly why we left your damn order. You talk of having a thousand virtues, but those are all lies!' Bastila shook with anger. 'You know nothing about what I feel towards that man. I love him!'

The tears that began to stream down her cheeks stunned Yuthura.

'You Jedi can never understand that. The old fools never did, and you never will. I loved that man from the day I met him. I gave up everything just to be with him, and I have no regrets.' Bastila struggled to ensure that her voice did not crack. 'We were together for so long, and I enjoyed every minute of it. And now, even though he wishes me dead, I will still do anything for him.'

Everyone watched in silence as Bastila sank to her knees.

'He needs me. He will kill me after I save him, I know that. But, as long as he is safe…' She stifled a sob. 'Revan is in danger. I need to go to him. How can you be so cruel as to deny me this?'

She looked up.

'Let me save the man I love. Please.'

* * *

_Location: Outer Rim, Jedi Corvette, Bridge_

'Give them covering fire!' Dustil looked on anxiously as the small Jedi fighters made their way to their target.

'Shields are buckling!'

'Are they in yet?'

'Almost!'

The ship shook vigorously. 'What was that?'

'Tractor beams!'

'Gunnery! Target the beam generators!' Dustil ordered instinctively.

'They are in! Master Yuthura has gotten in the ship!'

He heaved a sigh of relief. 'Alright, full power to the engines, let's get out of here!'

* * *

_Location: Outer Rim, Revan's flagship, Revan's personal chambers_

He skewered his opponent with his lightsaber, and kicked the body away. He whirled himself around and caught another Sith with the hell of his boot. Another duck, followed by an upward slash disposed of yet another traitorous apprentice.

He parried several blows and leapt over a lightsaber that was swirling towards him. This was not good, he was tiring quickly, and although he slew many, his enemies seemed to never end. He jabbed his lightsaber forward, swung it round and decapitated another. He launched himself in a back flip, cleaved an enemy into half, landed on his feet, and promptly got floored by a strike from behind.

He quickly rolled to his side, and barely managed to avoid a vicious looking blow. He used the Force to push his opponents away while he got to his feet. They closed in again, but he forced himself not to panic.

He almost failed.

* * *

_Location: Outer Rim, Revan's flagship, Corridors_

'This way!' Bastila used the Force to shove several troopers away, as she led the Jedi towards Revan. 'He's not going to last much longer!'

Yuthura found it pretty hard to keep up with the Sith lady. One apprentice approached her. 'Why do we trust her? She killed so many of us.'

'I don't know. But it just feels right.'

'The Force?'

'Maybe.'

* * *

_Location: Outer Rim, Revan's flagship, Revan's personal chambers_

And then, there were six. Corpses littered the floor. Revan felt his shoulders rise and fall. His breathing was ragged. Hopefully, his stamina would be able to last him through this final stretch. Once again, he drew upon the Force to energize himself, and he rushed towards his opponents, the sextet of the strongest Sith Masters that he had personally trained.

They attacked in unison, and he tried his best to defend himself. He leapt, he ducked, he twisted, he flipped and he dodged his way through all the strikes, but he knew he was fading fast. A quick burst of speed saw him drive his lightsaber through one of his opponent's defenses.

Five.

He placed his foot on a wall, flipped over another opponent, and brought his saber down upon the Sith's head.

Four.

In an instant, he flung his saber towards the other enemies, and managed to catch one in the stomach.

Three.

As the three Sith rushed him, he swung his saber in a low arc, forcing his enemies into an awkward defensive position. He reached out with the Force, grabbed one, and hurled him towards the ceiling. The sickening crunch was strangely gratifying.

Two.

The Sith duo knew they were outmatched. They took a glance at each other, raised their hands and concentrated. The lightning tore through Revan's body. He screamed in pain as the lightning paralyzed his muscles, shorted out his nerves and darkened his vision. He gasped and used his last reserves of energy to try to dispel the lightning, but he came up short.

The Sith's sadistic laughter burned through the room. The approached his writhing body, and floored him with kicks and punches. His lightsaber spun harmlessly away from his hand.

'Guard the door. I will finish this myself.' One told the other.

This was it, it was over. Bastila had won.

Suddenly, the doors burst open. A whirlwind of force rushed in, and the Sith Master standing near the door was swiftly cut into half. Revan shook his head harshly as he tried to make out who was standing in the doorway.

'Ah, Bastila.' The long Sith Master drawled.

Bastila? Was she here to finish him off?

'What have you done to him?' She seethed.

'Restoring the Sith. Something that you could never bring yourself to do.'

'Let him go.'

What was she doing? Revan could barely think, much less move.

'I think not, Bastila. You shall witness his death.' The Sith mocked. 'Then you shall share his fate.'

'I will slay you before you can make your move.'

'You can't move that quickly. See this?' The Sith showed something to Bastila. 'I will run him through with his own lightsaber. A fitting end, don't you think?'

'Don't do it!' She shouted.

'Watch me.'

The snap-hiss of the lightsaber activating echoed throughout the room.

* * *

Author's Notes: Right…. Holiday time, so I should be able to finish this off, hopefully. I know that I said that I would want to end it at 5 chapters, but this was such a fantastic cliffhanger, that I couldn't make myself continue. I am evil, eh?

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the extra sap, action and suspense. This will end next chapter. I am rather sure of that.

No pre-readers were hurt in the making of this chapter.

Anyways, please remember to email me at redaurumyahoo.com for any suggestions, critiques, reviews and the like. Please don't flame me, I have a fragile ego.

Fanfic available at the following sites:

Fanfiction.net

Unofficial KoTOR Fan Media Site (http:www.kotorfanfic.com)

If you wish to add this piece to any site, please contact me at the email address above.


	6. Resolution

Light in the Darkness

By Red Guard

Disclaimer: I do not, did not and probably will not own Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic or any of the characters appearing in or associated with it. LucasArts and BioWare own the characters and most of events appearing in this work.

Chapter 6: Resoultion

* * *

_Location: Outer Rim, Revan's flagship, Revan's personal chambers_

A scream.

The sickening smell of burning flesh.

Bastila watched as the Sith jerked his body backwards and slumped, writhing to the floor. Her eyes focused on the silvery gleam of Revan's lightsaber, whirling through the air before it finally landed at her feet. She bent down, picked it up and activated the blade.

'Why?' The Sith groaned as he clutched his ruined blade hand. 'What happened?'

'Your pathetic coup attempt has failed.' Bastila strode forward purposely. 'Now you will pay.'

'Mercy...' The Sith managed to eek out.

'Mercy?' She towered over the fallen man. 'Why should I give any to you?'

'I...'

'Forget that I asked.' With a swift motion, she skewered the prone man. She immediately flicked the saber off, and ran to Revan. She knelt down by his side and cradled his head.

'Bastila?' Revan whispered. 'What happened?'

'The traitors are gone, my love.'

'The traitors?' Revan closed his eyes and sighed. 'You've bettered me, my love. Take my mantle... you have earned it.'

'What?' Bastila shook her head in shock. 'I have failed you. I deserve nothing...'

'Stop the charades, Bastila. I know that you have been plotting against me, and that you are here to end my life. There is little reason to hide it. You have won, my love. Just finish me off, and take my place.' Revan heaved another long breath. 'For that is the way of the Sith, is it not?' He chuckled softly.

'I would never betray you.' Bastila balked at the notion. 'What makes you think that?'

'Lie no more. The Jedi that you brought here are testament to the extent of your plan. I am flattered that you put in so much effort...'

'I did no such thing!' Bastila interrupted Revan harshly. 'I failed you, my love! I was captured by the Jedi after the disaster at Dantooine. I could not stop those traitors, I could not contact you, and I could not do anything to help you. I failed, and...' She could not bring herself to carry on.

'Bastila...' Revan replied. 'You managed to save my life once again. You have never failed me.'

'Revan...' She sobbed as she threw her arms around him.

* * *

_Location: Outer Rim, Revan's flagship, Revan's personal chambers_

Dustil walked into the enormous room and saw Yuthura standing in the midst of the bodies, staring pensively into space.

'I never expected the Sith to collapse so completely.'

'Me neither.' Yuthura agreed.

'We still can't locate Bastila. Revan has also vanished.' Dustil reported. 'I ordered for the searches to continue, but something tells me that they will never be found.'

'Then that will be the will of the Force.' Yuthura noticed something on the ground and stooped to pick it up.

'What is it?'

'A lightsaber.' As soon as Yuthura touched the metal, a feeling of power coursed through her. A very familiar feeling. 'A very unique lightsaber.'

Dustil watched as Yuthura activated the lightsaber. 'It looks normal to me.'

'I feel the power of the Solari crystal.'

'The Solari crystal?' Dustil was dumbfounded. 'But only those Jedi who follow the light may wield such a blade. Why is it here among the Sith?'

'I don't know, but I suspect that it has something to do with what happened in this room.'

'We may never solve this mystery.'

'Yes.' Yuthura nodded. 'But we have our victory. Let us make good use of it.'

'Victory.' Dustil rolled the word around in his mouth. 'It seems so hollow.'

'But it is victory nonetheless.'

* * *

_Location: Unknown Space, Unknown Ship_

'We should have helped them.'

'We can do no more. They can handle themselves.'

'Are you sure that you want to do this?'

'Bastila.' Revan looked towards her. 'No one will ever forgive us for what we did and I will never forgive them for what they did to us so long ago. It is best this way.'

'But...'

'I am done with the Sith and the Jedi. They can handle their own problems.'

'You have much to give the galaxy.'

Revan shook his head. 'But the galaxy has nothing left to give me. If they want my assistance so badly, then it is up to them to find me.'

'Then what now, Revan?' Bastila asked.

'I don't know.' He put his arms around her. 'But if I do anything, I want to do it with you by my side, my love.'

'Revan...'

The kiss they shared seemed to last forever.

* * *

Author's Notes: I know this was a bit short, but I felt that the since this story was basically about Revan and Bastila, there was little point in padding this final chapter any further. 

I struggled with the ending too. I could have done the full forgiveness, then Revan and Bastila leading the Jedi thing, but I felt that would be kind off far fetched. This ending is slightly more convincing.

Ah well, I'll accept any constructive advice, but I do consider this the end. No epilogue, no sequel, no nothing. Well, at least until I finish KOTOR II several times...

Fanfic available at the following sites:

Fanfiction . net

Unofficial KoTOR Fan Media Site

If you wish to add this piece to any site, please contact me at the email address above.


End file.
